conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Isgalino
Isgalino: Is a language I designed. It is designed to be easy to learn and is based on English, Spanish, Italian and various others. Scroll down and you'll see the Alphabet pronunciation and then Diphthongs, they will show you how the language is pronounced. From then on you will be able to read and pronounce the language correctly. =Alphabet Pronunciation= The letter and how they sound in English words. (Bracketed symbols are IPA for English) A- A''nt. æ B- ''B''ig. b C- ''C''ar. k K- ''K''id. k D- ''D''og. d E- ''E''nd. ɛ F- ''F''ox. f G- ''G''od. ɡ H- ''H''ot. h I- ''EE''l. iː J- ''J''ob. dʒ L- ''L''ot. l M- ''M''ob. m N- ''N''ip. n O- ''O''n. ɒ and oʊ this pronunciation » '''oʊ occurs when the o''' is at the end of the word. P- ''P''op. p R- ''R''at. r or ɾ S- ''S''at. s T- ''T''op. t U- B''OO. uː V- V''al. v W- ''W''in. w Y- ''Y''ou. j Z- ''Z''ed. z Letters (Q,X) are not used in the Isgalino alphabet and are replaced according to a more regular phonetic system in Isgalino. ('''C and K''' both represent the same sound and can be used alternatively). Q is replaced with C & U or K & U both connected together, for example this happens in other Isgalino words G & U connected together make a similar sound. Like in Spanish "'Cu'ando" or Italian "Lin'gu'a". X is replaced with C & S or K & S, the S followed after the C or, alternitively K & S. Diphthongs Other alphabetical sounds represented by more than one letter; Compared to the pronunciation in English. Another thing to take notice to is the '''O at the end of a word in Isgalino is pronounced like in the English word "N'o'". But in a word, not at the end, it is pronounced as a standard Isgalino O. Although when a noun which has "o" at the end is pluralised the "o" does not make the long "o" sound that it would normally make at the end of a word, it instead makes a normal "o" like it would inside a word. E.g. Le stan'o'''s. '(Bracketed symbols are IPA for English)' '''EI' long A in English G'a'''me. eɪ '''AI' long I in English Fr'i'''day. aɪ '''OI' like in English T'oy'. ɔɪ CH like in English Ch'''ocolate. tʃ '''SH like in English Sh'''ock. ʃ '''JH like in the French Bon'j'''our. ʒ '''AO' like in the English C'ow'. aʊ AU like in English Au'''dience. ɔː '''OU rarely used in Isgalino but when used is only used at the start of the word or within it and is not required at end. Represents sound like in English C'o'''de. '''CU/KU' like in English QU. E.g. Qu'''estion. '''GU like in Italian GU. E.g. Lin'gu'a. (When followed by '''''o, a'', ''i,e) TH like in English TH. E.g. Th'e or '''Th'in. ð or θ =Basic Grammar= Isgalino uses a similar grammatical construction to Italian and Spanish. The language uses the normal Subject-Verb-Object used in English and other european languages. The construction of grammar isn't unusual and follows many of the same rules as other European languages. The noun before adjective rule of many languages can be used in Isgalino, but the user can change this to what they prefer; Le grio lufo sereios feliso. Le lufo grio sereios feliso. Common verbs English- Isgalino Isgalino verbs in their present form always end in "'''EI". To/Be- Serei To/Do- Adei To/Go- Ei To/Feel- Sentei To/Move- Movei To/Have- Tenei To/Want- Cierei To/Function/work- Functei To/Work- Trabacei To/Need- Nesitei To/Look- Servei To/Learn- Aprendei To/Make- Constructei To/Whisper- Nisaplei To/Talk- Saplei To/Shout- Melisaplei To/Lose- Perdei To/Ask- Askei To/Walk- Carinei To/Run- Melicarinei To/Sit- Nipiei To/Stand- Piei To/Jump- Soltei To/Come/arrive- Arivei To/Think- Pensei To/Know- Sabei To/Like- Gustei To/Laugh- Rei To/Kill- Kelei To/Forward- Fentrei To/Back/backward- Nifentrei To/Help- Helpei To/Fish- Pesei To/Farm- Granei To/Buy- Comprei To/Catch- Cogei To/Use- Usei An example sentence using some of the verbs above: Le graneijo serveios i serveios ad e peseijo, li sereios peseigo in le acua. In Isgalino there is no word for "went" instead it is the past tense of the verb "go". For example; Le nijo eios a scola. Common adjectives English - Isgalino Happy- Feliso - Sad - Nifeliso Beautiful- Bwelo - Ugly - Nibwelo Hungry - Famino - Full - Nifamino Thirsty- Sedo - Not thirsty - Nisedo Intelligent- Intelijento - Unintelligent - Niintelijento Big- Grando - Small - Nigrando Hard- Duro - Soft - Niduro Nice- Agriablo - Nasty - Niagriablo Kind- Bono - Unkind - Nibono Angry- Enrajo - Calm - Nienrajo Suffixes English suffixes; -ize/-ise -fy -ly -able/-ible -ful -ness -less -ism -ment -ist -al Many of these suffixes are also used in Isgalino. The suffix ly modifies the root-word from an adjective into an adverb. Le nija feliso'n' carineios a shio scola. The n''' turns an adjective to an adverb in Isgalino. Word gender In Isgalino to say "'''The" we would say Le. A noun ending with "o" means that the noun is masculine. A noun ending with "a" means that the noun is feminine. A noun ending with any other letter means it is neither masculine or feminine, and so the "Le" word for "The" is used. Cueno es le depei tren? Jhores le nija nesitei fintrei et in le ora. Translation; "When is the next train? Because the girl needs to find it in the hour". '''Jhores' means Because in English, it is a mixture of two words, jhor= for, and es= is. Jhora means Why in English, it's a mixture of the words, jhor= for, and cei= what. Although "jhor-cei" is acceptable. The line separating jhor from cei is used to indicate to the reader that the phrase means "Why". Pronouns English - Isgalino I- Mi (Me does not exist in Isgalino, Mi means both I''', and '''Me.) He- Li She- Shi It- Et They- Lis We- Mis You- Thi You all/lot- This Is there some kind of relation between the pronouns? You might ask. There in fact is. The relation is hard to explain in English because English or any other language simply doesn't use a relationship like this, but I will try to explain, once this relationship is understood the pronouns are very easy to understand. For example, "Li" means "He", and so in Isgalino to say "They" we say "Lis", it literally translates in English as "Hes", literally a pluralization of "He". Why is "He" used when talking about something that has no particular gender? Well that is because in Isgalino masculine nouns etcetera are dominant. The same thing happens with "We", in Isgalino "Mi" means "I" so to say "We" you would say "Mis" which literally translates in English as "I's", a pluralization of "I". The same thing happens with "Thi", which means "You". So to pluralize "You" we say "This". Literally "You lot". Although this concept is unusual and maybe slightly confusing at first when it is understood it makes the pronouns of Isgalino very simple and gives them a good relationship. Possessive Pronouns English - Isgalino My- Mio Your- Thio His- Lio Her- Shio Our- Lios You lot's- Thiso Their- Liso Its- Eto The pronouns are the route, the "o" indicates possession. It also makes remembering them much easier. Tense Isgalino has its own way of expressing tense, past, present, future & present continuous(Usually used to express continuing, ongoing actions which are taking place at the moment of speaking or writing.) Verbs in Isgalino always end in EI, this means the verb is in the present tense. Below is how to change the tense from just present to past, future and present continuous. To make a verb the past tense in Isgalino we add OS to the end. To make a verb the future tense in Isgalino we add AS to the end. To make a verb a present continuing we add GO to the end. For example, "Michael thought he had a problem running". This would be, "Micel pensei'os' li tenei'os' e problem melicarinei'go'". In the sentence "pensei" is the verb "think" so the past tense is "os". "Melicarinei" is the verb "run" so to make Melicarinei present continuing we add "go". =Dictionary= In Isgalino there is a smaller amount of vocabulary compared to other languages. This makes learning it much easier and reduces the amount of words needed to be learned. To make something opposite we add "NI" to the front of the word. For example "Nibon". This means "Bad". If we actually breakdown the word it is easier to understand why it is like that. "Bon" means "Good", and so if "Ni" means opposite or not something then "Nibon" means "Not good/bad". This basis works for many words in Isgalino, mainly adjectives & verbs. These adjectives are split from the Other languages' adjectives into Primary adjective and Secondary adjectives of Isgalino. For example Beautiful is a Primary adjective and Ugly is a Secondary adjective, as beautiful is more Prime or Original than Ugly. So to say Beautiful it is "Bwelo", so ugly is the adjective which is changed, so ugly is "Nibwelo".(Bear in mind this example is fairly difficult to possibly explain but I'll show you another easier more logical one.) Another example is Talk which is the Primary verb, (Mainly primary verbs/adjectives are more important than Secondary verbs/adjectives or are louder, faster, or more beneficial.) Talk/Speak in Isgalino is "Saplei" so to say "Whisper" we would say "Nisaplei". This same rule also concerns making something more something,"Meli" is the thing we use for this. For example we know if Saplei is talk then "Shout" is simply "Melisaplei". =Example text= 1) Le stano ruo serveios ad le lufo grio, bero le lufo no pensei de le stano, li carineios niad. 2) Saluto, mio namo es Forsa. Mi livei in Isgalina, Valei De Hiros. Et es il sita prinsipal de Isgalina. Mi tenei liveios in Isgalina jhor desantrio anyos. Mi liveios in Portugalina jhor duo anyos, mi sereios natasei in Portugalina. 1) The red dog looked at the grey wolf, but the wolf didn't think about the dog, he walked away. 2) Hello, my name is Forsa. I live in Isgalina, "Valei De Hiros". It is the capital city of Isgalina. I have been living in Isgalina for thirteen years. I lived in Portugal for two years, I was born in Portugal. Connectives Isgalino - English Con- With Nicon or Nocon- Without (Literally "Not with"). No- Not (E.g. Mi no sabey) Ad- At Niad- Away (Literally "Not at"). I (Written lower-case when not at the start of a sentence.) - And Bero- But O- Or Jhores- Because A- To E- A Mas- More Nimas- Less Es- Is Et- Is Le- The Who, what, when, where, why, etc. English - Isgalino Who- Ciei What- Cei Which- Ceia When- Cueno Where- Cuenei Why- Jhora This- Esa That- Eso There- Hia Here- Hio Phrases English - Isgalino Good morning- Bon mino Good day- Bon dio Good evening- Bon sentrei dio Good night- Bon noto Hello- Saluto Goodbye- Nisaluto Welcome- Bonsaluto Thank you- Grasi Please- Plejho How are you- Como es thi? Yes- Si (Also means "Always".) No- Nisi The fact that- Le fecto eso The thing is- Le coso es In fact- In fecto Colours English - Isgalino Colour- Coloro White- Blanco (Also means "Blank".) Grey- Grio Black- Nero Blue- Bluo (Also means "Sky".) Red- Ruo Green- Greno (Also means "Grass".) Purple- Perplio Yellow- Yelo Numbers Isgalino - English Ono- One Duo- Two Trio- Three Cuatro- Four Fifo- Five Seso- Six Seto- Seven Oto- Eight Novo- Nine Des- Ten To say eleven in Isgalino we simply say "Desiono". Literally "ten and one". Des means ten, i''' means '''and,' Ono' means one. This pattern continues until twenty and up. The "o" in "Duodes" can be pronounced like it is at the end of a word because the word is a compound. Duodes- Twenty Triodes- Thirty Cuatrodes- Forty Fifodes- Fifty Sesodes- Sixty Setodes- Seventy Otodes- Eighty Novodes- Ninety Sent- One hundred Food & Drink Food and drink as a whole contains a large amounts of various nouns. Including animals, fruit, vegetable, and various drinks. In that case I will go over some of the things you'll need when talking about food and drink. Meats - livestock English - Isgalino Pork- Pigo (Literally "Pig".) Beef- Buca (Literally "Cow".) Bull- Buco Bacon- Pigo thino (Literally "Thin pork".) Chicken- Choia Rooster- Choio Turkey- Teko Fruits - Frutos Apple- Aplo Raspberry- Ruo bera Blueberry- Bluo bera Pear- Pera Pineapple- Pinana Orange- Oranca Banana- Banana Kiwi- Kiwi Mango- Mango Random food & Drink English - Isgalino Rice- Ris Pasta- Pasta/Spaghetti- Spageti Soup- Supa Sausage- Salcho Bread- Poma Pasty- Pomo Cake- Torto Egg- Ovo Milk- Lachei Water- Acua Juice- Juso Flour- Florina Sugar- Sugo Salt- Sal Pepper- Pepa Oil- Oilo Olive Oil- Oilo de oliva Pastry- Pestri Professions (English - er, ist, cian.) (Isgalino - jo.) English - Isgalino Artist - Artajo Scientist - Siensajo Psychiatrist - Sicistrajo Guitarist - Gutareijo Farmer - Graneijo Musician - Musicajo Magician - Majicajo Physician - Sanajo (Also Doctor) Historian - Istorajo Fisher - Peseijo (To make the professions above feminine you change the ending from "Jo" to "Ja". Subjects English - Isgalino Music- Musica Art- Arta Maths- Mateimatica Science- Siensa Philosophy- Filosofa Psychiatry- Sicistra History- Istora Language- Lingua Countries & Nationality English - Isgalino In Isgalino countries end in "a". Nationality or language of a country end in "o". For example; Mi serei Ingalino. (I am English). Similarly to say that you speak English you say; Mi saplei Ingalino. To say you're from England you say; Mi serei de Ingalina. England- Ingalina English - Ingalino Portugal- Portugalina Portuguese - Portugalino America- Ameriga American - Amerigo Spain- Spanya Spanish - Spanyo France- Fransa French - Franso Italy- Italia Italian - Italio Germany- Germana German - Germano Household nouns English - Isgalino House- Hasa Door- Portelo Window- Viza Window ledge- Bordo viza Shelf/ledge/rim/edge- Bordo Carpet- Carpeto Stairs- Esculatero(s) Room- Chambo Bedroom- Chambo de beda Bathroom- Chambo de toleto Garage- Garajho Garden- Jhardino Animals Dog- Stano Cat- Shato Rabbit- Coneglo Bird- Barelo Bear- Obo Butterfly- Farelo Wolf- Lufo Grey wolf- Lufo grio Fox- Vulpo Coyote- Coioto Squirrel- Dano Parts of the body English - Isgalino Head- Ceb Nose- Nazo Mouth- Bosha Ear- Oido Eyes- Oco(s) Teeth- Dento(s) Hair- Capelo (Hair is classed as a singular noun when describing the hair of your head.) Neck- Nek Chest- Torso Back- Nitorso Leg- Lim Knee- Limcervo (Leg curve) Foot- Pio Toe- Piodedo Arm- Bracho Elbow- Brachoucervo (Arm curve) Hand- Hando Finger- Dedo Organs Heart- Curo Lungs- Pulon Liver- Actum Skin- Piel People English - Isgalino Man- Jo Woman- Ja Boy- Nijo Girl- Nija Father- Padro Mother- Padra Brother- Nipadro Sister- Nipadra Son- Dejo (Literally "Of man".) Daughter- Deja (Feminine version of "Dejo".) Adult- Adulto Child/baby- Niadulto Talking about yourself Describing yourself, where you're from and where you live. My name is --- (In Isgalino this phrase does exist but we simply say;) Mi serei --- (Which means I am.) I am --- years old (In Isgalino we say something slightly different;) Mi serei ajo --- (Which means I am age ---) Category:Languages